Greencough!
by jayleaf1
Summary: Life of Dapplepaw starting from when her sister got Greencough and Jayfeather didn't have enough catmint. Follow Dapplepaw through thick and thin till she becomes a warrior; if she makes it that far. Part of 4 book series. Book 1. Rated T because it is Warriors. This book may be over, but it's legacy is not. Please keep a watch for the next book which will be out soon.
1. Greencough

**Hi everybody! This is Jayleaf coming to you with my first ever fanfiction typed on . Please read and no flaming please. I enjoy constructive critism but anyone that flames will be blocked from my stories. Oh and BTW, this Cherrypaw is NOT the same Cherrypaw as in the books!**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

Cherrypaw has greencough! Jayfeather sent me to go get catmint from the old Twoleg nest. I'm running through the forest faster than WindClan on the moor, faster than StarClan. While I'm running, my mind keeps going over what happened a few moments ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had been walking towards the medicine den to check on Cherrypaw, she had been coughing all night so I took her to Jayfeather at moonhigh. I walked into the den, only to see Jayfeather bent over Cherrypaw looking as if the world was falling apart.

*cough* I knew that something must be wrong with Cherrypaw for Jayfeather not to yell at me to get out.

"What…?" Jayfeather didn't even let me finish.

"She has greencough." His voice was calm but his voice betrayed it. "We don't have enough catmint. Can you…" This time I didn't let him finish.

"Got it!" And with that I raced out of the den.

"Do you even know where to get it?"

"Old Twoleg Nest!" And with that, I raced for Cherrypaw's life.

* * *

**Ooohhh... Will Dapplepaw get to the twoleg nest in time to save Cherrypaw? If you would like your cat in my story please tell me the name, age, what they look like, and personality.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own or claim to own Warriors. Just this Cherrypaw and Dapplepaw. Anyone that says otherwise will race Dapplepaw in this state to the sun-drown-place and back. Good luck! Oh, you'll be a cat while racing! :3**


	2. Twoleg Nest

**Hey guys all over the world. This is chapter 2. Thank you sssssooooooooo much for reading my story. On with the story!**

* * *

I was running so fast I almost missed the old Twoleg Nest. I skidded to a stop at the entrance and made my way around to the garden. There sat the catmint, looking as perfect as StarClan themselves.

I picked as much as I could without releasing the precious juices inside the leaves. I ran back to the clearing and crawled through the thorn tunnel as fast, yet as careful, as I could.

"Dapplepaw, what happened?!" Firestar called to me from highledge.

"Cherrypaw… greencough." I mumbled through the herbs. I forced my way into the medicine den and dropped the herbs at Jayfeather's paws.

"Eat these." Jayfeather told Cherrypaw, pushing some of the catmint and 4, honey-coated poppy seeds towards her mouth. "They'll help. And you," he turned toward me, "go get some rest, you must be tired." I nodded, forgetting he was blind, and stumbled to my nest.

* * *

** Thank you to my first reviewer, Guest, if you're out there right now, please know how much this means to me. I have read stories that haven't gotten a single review until chapter 18. I'm not kidding. I will have your cat in my story totally since you are my first reviewer. If anybody is confused on why I'm asking for cats, I honestly forget most of the cats from the books. The ones I remember will probably be in here, if not please don't get confused why. It will be the same setting, as much as I remember, during the books after the Great Journey. If you haven't read the books of the Great Journey or after, this may be a bit confusing.**

**Sorry about the short chapters, the next one will be up VERY soon, like 5 minutes, with more words.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. She just owns this Cherrypaw, this Dapplepaw, and any other cats she makes up. I do NOT own Wolfspirit, my first Guest reviewer does. Anybody that says that I don't own the above, except Wolfspirit, or try's to use my characters when they get their warrior names without permission, will have to do my homework for the next month while racing Dapplepaw 24/7.**


	3. He's Back

**3 chapters, one day! Sorry forgot to spell check Chapter 2. This will be the only time, I promise.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and sunlight was pouring in the apprentice den. Last night I couldn't get to sleep, I was worried about Cherrypaw. I got up and started to groom my brown, black, and white fur, into place.

I walked out of the den and proceeded to stretch my aching muscles. I got up and padded to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse and a thrush.

"Jayfeather, I brought you and Cherrypaw some fresh kill." I called quietly as I walked into Jayfeather's avoiding stepping on the tails of Lightkit and Moonkit as they played with a moss-ball. I didn't get an answer. "Jayfeather?" I called slightly louder.

"Back here. Keep your fur on!" By his muffled voice and strict tone, I assumed he was in the herb store and Cherrypaw was better than yesterday. Just one sniff of the air was all it took to confirm my assumptions. A strong scent of cat was coming from the herb store; and the smell of sickness was less thick.

As he emerged from the herb store, I pestered him with questions. "How's Cherrypaw? Is she better? When can she return to her training? Do you need more catmint? Would you like…"

"Stop! One question at a time!"

"Ok." I took a deep breath. "How's Cherrypaw? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, thanks to you." A compliment, from Jayfeather of all cats! That's not something you see every day, or ever!

"Thanks." I stuttered. Flicking my tail uneasily.

"Cherrypaw's asleep, don't disturb her, go train with Wolfspirit."

_'And he's back…'_ I thought as I left the medicine den to go train.

* * *

**Sorry you won't get anymore tonight, mom told me to get off the computer! I'll try to update tomorrow if I can think up some more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own or claim to own warriors. Anybody that uses my characters when they get their warrior names with out permission will have to calm down Jayfeather. Did I mention Lightkit and Moonkit toppled down his herbs after calling him blind and creepy? No? Well know I did.**


	4. Assesment

**Hi guys! Sorry about not uploading late;ly. I'm at a friend's house, Quietclaw. Say hi.**

Hi people of fanfiction! :)

**On with the story!**

* * *

(half a moon later)

"Dapplepaw! Cherrypaw! Come on, or we could tell Firestar you aren't ready to become warriors!"

"We're coming!" I replied while running to the apprentice den to get Cherrypaw. After all, she wouldn't be to happy with me if I let her sleep in on the day we were supposed to take our last assessment. "Let me get Cherrypaw first."

"Cherrypaw, GET UP!" I practically scream at the cream-colored she-cat with one red paw.

"What happened?! Who's attacking!?" She looks pretty funny, she jumped out of her nest, fur bristling, claws unsheathed, looking around crazily, trying to figure out who's attacking.

"I will if you don't get up! We got our assessment today, remember?" I can't keep the excitement out of my voice. "If we pass, Firestar will make us warriors!" I say while batting her over her head lightly.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"I figured you could use the rest." The she cat has recovered from greencough but she can't get to sleep right away, usually.

"So, it's our final assessment!" By then we have reached our mentors, Dovewing is my mentor and Lionblaze is Cherrypaw's. Wolfspirit was made a warrior a moon ago and apparently she's helping with my assessment. Personally, I don't care. She still trains with me saying she could use the practice; honestly, I think she started just to take my mind off Cherrypaw when she was sick.

"Stop bickering, you two. Your fighting like a badger and a fox!" I know Dovewing's not mad though, I can tell she trying to hide her laughter.

"Dapplepaw," I turned my head to look at Lionblaze, "Wolfspirit will be helping Dovewing assess your assessment. Cherrypaw," he says, turning toward Cherrypaw, "Goldenlight will help me with you."

"You two have till sundown to catch as much prey as you can. Meet up in the training hollow then, and we'll help you retrieve your prey."

"Remember, we will be watching you at all times. You may go."

"Hey Cherrypaw, race you out the thorn tunnel!" And I'm running ahead already.

"No fair! You cheated!" I can tell she's not mad, she's laughing while catching up to me. As soon as I got out of the thorn tunnel, I stop and turn around. Causing Cherrypaw to crash into me, sending both of us rolling down the slope.

I get up to hear the sound of pawsteps behind us. "What happened? We leave you alone for a heartbeat and Dovewing says she hears you two crashing through the undergrowth like badgers! Maybe you guys _aren't _ready to be made warriors." That last part was muttered to himself, but Cherrypaw and I still heard it.

"We'll stop!" we reply at the same time. "I'm sorry, it was my fault." I continue solely. Did…did I just see Lionblaze's eyes twinkle with… amusement? I turn back to Cherrypaw, "I'll hunt at the SkyOak. Where do you want to hunt?"

"I'll hunt at the WindClan border." She replies after a moment of silence. I nod.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. You too." I have already turned towards the SkyOak so I just flick my tail to let her know I heard and head into the undergrowth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I've caught 6 mice, 2 voles, and a bird. I think this is enough so I bury my bird where the rest of my prey is. *crack* A twig breaks. I call out knowing it's either Dovewing or Wolfspirit. "Dovewing? Wolfspirit?" My voice cracks, I'm starting to wonder if it really is them.

"Come on guys, I know you're there." Suddenly I hear a battle cry and Wolfspirit jumps out of the undergrowth and attacks me. _'It's part of the assessment.' _It clicks in my mind suddenly. I hear Cherrypaw shriek in fear and realize that the battle part of her assessment has begun also. _'Well I'm not going to fail! And I won't let Cherrypaw either.'_

Dovewing is stalking me while I am pinned down by Wolfspirit, pummeling his belly with my hind legs. I push as hard as I can with my hind legs, sending Wolfspirit flying. I get up and turn around as fast as I can and leap at Dovewing. After her attepting to throw me off, and I digging my claws into the ground to stay put, she says something to me, something like… "Good job Dapplepaw, you passed your assessment."

"Thanks! Can you take some of this back to camp?" I ask, gesturing with my tail towards my freshkill pile. "I want to hunt a little bit more before I head back."

"Sure, just don't be too long." Dovewing replies, taking up some of the freshkill and handing some to Wolfspirit to carry.

"I won't I promise." I turn around and get into my hunter's crouch, so it looks like I'm stalking prey. When I'm sure they are gone, I turn around and start towards the WindlClan border

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(a few heartbeats later)

Wow, Cherrypaw is fighting ok, but Goldenlight has her pinned down, and Lionblaze is batting her belly, claws sheathed of course. I accidentally step on a twig and it breaks. The snap alerts Cherrypaw but the other two or oblivious to it. She looks over in my direction, when she spots me her face lights up then quickly dims. I nod to let her know I'm here to help. She blinks in response. I quietly make my way around to the opposite end of the mini clearing, so I am facing Lionblaze and Goldenlight's backs. I slowly creep up on them, when I think I'm close enough, I flick my tail to show Cherrypaw I'm ready.

"Ok, ok, I give…" I pounce on Goldenlight and push her off of Cherrypaw, she's slightly confused at where I came from and why. When me and Cherrypaw get tail-to-tail, realization flashes across her face.

"Hey Cherrypaw, how's it going?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Great, I passed my assessment."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks. Did you think I wouldn't make you pass either?"

"Honestly, I forgot about you until I heard the twig snap. Sorry."

"It's ok. Now let's pass your assessment!" And with that we slowly separate, making our ways to the edge of the clearing. I start to circle the mentor and helper, and Cherrypaw follows suit. I glance over to her, sending a silent message that says, tell me when. She flicks her trail and we pounce on the nearest cat. I pounce on Goldenlight, and Cherrypaw pounces on Lionblaze. After that, I push her to the back of my mind.

"You will _not_ unpass Cherrypaw. She _will_ pass." I hiss at Goldenlight.

"Why did you come to help her?" She asks out of pure curiosity.

"She's my sister and best friend. That's why." I continue to pummel her belly.

"Stop! You pass Cherrypaw." Lionblaze practically shouts. I look over at Lionblaze to see Cherrypaw with her claws digging into his scruff. She bounces off of him at those words.

"Really? Dapplepaw I passed!"

"Congratulations." I get off of Goldenlight and say, "Let's take a walk. We haven't done that in a while. Lionblaze, will you please tell Dovewing that we're going for a walk?"

"Sure."He says with a grin.

"Thanks." And me and Cherrypaw set off toward the border.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked the long chapter. You won't get another chapter today or tomorrow. Ok possibly tomorrow. Quietclaw says good-bye. :3**

* * *

**November 18, 2012.**

**I'm sorry that it probably says I am updating, but I'm not. I have mild writer's block right now and I need help. I have a poll on my page/account about what should happen in the next chapter. Please poll. The quicker I get an answer, the quicker chapter 5 comes out. I am leaving the polls open for 24 hours. I like bribing people, mwhah.**

**Dapplepaw- But you're not really bribing them... Are you?**

**Cherrypaw- Yes she is! Wait, what is the definition of bribing?**

**Me- I have NO idea! Someone please tell us the definition of bribing. Oops, I just realized, I forgot the Disclaimer! Hmm...**

**Disclaimer (VERY late. I'm sorry.)- Jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. Just the fate of Cherrypaw and Dapplepaw. Anyone that uses them after the next chapter will have to define bribing and lots of other words I don't know the definitions of. I won't have a dictionary or ready and you can't have one. I will make you sit in a dark room outside the fourth wall until you give me the definitions and how to spell them. Good Luck!**


	5. Rogues

**Hi everybody! Happy late Thanksgiving! Do you know what I'm thankful for?**

**a) I finally get some peace and quiet**

**b) sombody voted on my poll**

**What are you thankful for?**

**Thank you to who ever voted on my poll! Because of you, I got Chapter 5 up! All the stuff you suggested for chapter 5 can't come in but I will try to make them come in soon. For everybody who has NOT stopped reading the AN by now, the poll is off now. Thanks and keep reading.**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

We are heading toward the WindClan border when I smell it, a smell that comes from no clans' and doesn't smell prissy, like kittypets. Rogue! I flick my tail towards Cherrypaw to get her attention. _Rogue!_ I imply with my eyes. I will her to understand. She takes a deep breath, letting the air flow over tongue and past her scent glands, like she would if she was stalking prey.

Her ears prick up, trying to hear what they are doing. I prick mine as well, almost immediately I hear talking. I gesture with my tail to hide under a holly bush so we can peer out at them.

"How much longer do you think it will be until we find the Clans, Lily?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The she-cat named Lily asks. "Ravenpaw just said to follow the setting sun until we find four big groups of cats, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. He never mentioned how long it would take us. He probably doesn't even know where the Clans are, he certainly never implied it, mouse-brain!" _Ravenpaw,_ I wonder, the _Ravenpaw? Firestar's old friend? _I glance at Cherrypaw to see that she is just as confused as I am. I tilt my head towards Lily and the tom, asking if we should go down there. She replies with a nod of her head.

"Why are you on ThunderClan territory and why were you looking for us?" I ask the rouges' as we make our way out of the holly bush. The cats start, apparently not knowing we were there.

"ThunderClan? We are here? Finally!" The tom with no known name says.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" I repeat myself, allowing my claws to unsheathe themselves and glint in the sunlight.

"Pardon my brother's choice of wording, but we came a long way looking for the Clans." I let out an exasperated sigh, _we're not getting anywhere!_ "We came from a place where the old forest used to stand." I glance at Cherrypaw and nod.

"Come with us to talk to our leader." With that I move to stand in front of them, and flick my tail for Cherrypaw to come closer. "Run on ahead to tell Firestar we are coming. I can handle them." I say quietly for just Cherrypaw to hear. She nods and takes off in the direction of camp. "Come on." I say louder for Lily and the tom to hear. And start at a brisk trot towards camp, glancing back every few steps to make sure they are still following me.

(Cherrypaw POV)

"Firestar!" I burst through the thorn barrier and race up to the leader's den.

"Come in." It sounds like I just woke him, oops.

"Firestar, Dapplepaw and I were taking a walk along the WindClan border, when we saw two rouges. Dapplepaw is bringing them to camp right now; they say they came from the old forest and know Ravenpaw. I believe that they were talking about your old friend." Sorrow flashes across his face, but he quickly recovers. He bounds out of his den onto Highledge, with me following.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." His voice rings throughout the hollow, bringing the warriors, elders, queens, and apprentices with it, basically the whole Clan. "Cherrypaw has just informed me that she and Dapplepaw found two rouges near the WindClan border that say they came from where the old forest used to be and knew Ravenpaw."

Murmurs ripple from the clearing, mostly the senior warriors and elders who knew Ravenpaw. Firestar flicks his tail for silence. "I want Brambleclaw, Wolfspirit, Dovewing, and Lionblaze to go out and help Dapplepaw with the rogues." At that, Dapplepaw and the rogues stumble in the thorn tunnel, okay just the rogues stumble. Their mouths drop at the sight and smell of so many cats. "Um, never mind. Cherrypaw, Dapplepaw, please bring the rogues up to my den. Meeting dismissed." The queens have already swept their kits into the nursery, away from Lily and the tom.

**(AN: Ugh, the next part will take forever to write!)**

(Dapplepaw POV)

"Meeting dismissed." Cherrypaw heads over to me and the others. We start to bring them to the path leading towards Firestar's den. Cherrypaw gets in front and I get in the rear.

"Stay close to the wall so you don't fall." Cherrypaw meows. The rogues do as they are told. We finish climbing the path and stop in front of Firestar's den. "May we come in, Firestar?"

"Yes, you may." Firestar's voice calls from the cave. We emerge into his den, blinking to adjust our eyes to the dim lighting. "I hear you have come from far away, but, what are your names?"

"I am called Lily," The pretty cream and brown speckled cat replies. "And this is my mouse-brained brother, Lark." At that, the light-brown with dark-brown paws tom turns around and glares at his sister but keeps quiet.

"Where do you come from, young ones?" He asks the young cats. Perhaps the same age as me and Cherrypaw.

"We come from a barn that used to stand near a forest." Lark replies before his sister for once.

"My apprentices tell me that you know a cat called Ravenpaw, is that true?"

"Yes, Ravenpaw is our father."

* * *

**Bet you guys you didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did, idk. So did anybody like this chapter or get mad at me for not updating forever? Sorry. I won't be able to update on a regular basis for a while due to a book report, a Social Studies report, schoolwork, and using the rest of my freetime (which will be very little) to play Warriors with my neighbors outside. And thanks for the cats, Lakestorm. I will try not to change them, much.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. Anybody that uses Cherrypaw, Dapplepaw, or any of the other OC's in this story that a reviewer did not review to me will feel my wrath. That's right, YOU will be Brackenfur who is mentor to my crazy neighbor, Icepaw. Good luck keeping him from NOT being crazy. Toms are sssssssoooooo crazy, at least 6 year old one's are. And I need you to make him and yourself cats' so you can properly teach him how to become a warrior and not a looney apprentice. May StarClan light you path (you will need it)!**


	6. Bring them to Firestar

**OMG! I am sssssssooooooo sorry about the wait for this chapter. I am trying to get rid of writer's block and I am succ****eding, sort of. I had inspiration for another fic and not this one so I have been working on that one for a while. Don't feel bad though, I'm writing an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic that I want to finish before posting it, and I haven't worked on it for a whole season and more. Ok, I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

"Yes, Ravenpaw is our father. We wish to join Thunderclan."

I can't believe it! The legendary Ravenpaw's kits are here, and asking to join Thunderclan!

"Where is Ravenpaw right now?" Our leader asks; hope shining in his eyes even in the dim light.

"Ravenpaw said he will come in a couple moons, our mother is a bit ill right now."

"Oh," Firestar seems a bit disappointed but I imagine he is still happy that his friend will be coming soon. "Now, we should discuss the matters of you joining the Clan. Are you both sure that you wish to join Thunderclan?"

"We are." Lily replies after glancing at her brother to make sure he is.

"Then we will have your apprentice ceremony at sunset."

"Thank you, sir." Lark mews.

"My name is Firestar and I am leader of Thunderclan."

"Thank you then, Firestar." They turn around to exit the den and we follow. But Firestar calls us back.

"Dapplepaw, Cherrypaw, please stay behind." Lily and Lark turn around to glance at us, worry evident in their eyes for their new friends. We turn around and sit where we are. "Your mentors tell me that you both have passed your last assessments, are you guys ready to become warriors?"

"I am." I mew, so excited, my voice rises up an octave.

"Me too."

"Then, your warrior ceremonies will also be at sundown. Go get some rest before your vigil." He tells us, lying down in his nest, clearly dismissing us. We pad out of the den and jump down from highledge, and pad toward the medicine den to check on Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, are you in here?" I call into the den.

"I'm back here. Did Cherrypaw get greencough again?"

"No Jayfeather, I'm fine." Cherrypaw tells him.

"Then why are you here?" Grouchy medicine kitty asks.

"We are becoming warriors at sundown!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, since Leafpool is your mother and ours, we thought you would like to know."

"Leafpool is NOT my mother! She didn't trust us enough to even tell the truth to us!" His light blue eyes are burning with rage. "I have no mother. Now get out!" We slowly back out of the den, scared that he will attack us if we move any faster. Once we are in the clearing we walk faster.

"Let's go tell Leafpool and Crowfeather!" I mew to Cherrypaw.

"Sure!" We pad over to the warriors den to find our parents.

"Leafpool, Crowfeather? Are you guys here?"

"Wha…?" We back away from the entrance as a sleepy Crowfeather pads out followed by Leafpool.

"Guess what?!" Crowfeather shakes his head to get rid of the sleepiness.

"I won't get any sleep tonight?" Our father purrs.

"Um… Not sure. But nope!"

"You guys are still kits and I've just dreamed the past six moons?"

"Nope!"

"Then what?" Leafpool asks.

"We're becoming warriors at sundown!

"Congratulations! We are sooooo proud of you!"

"Thanks, but Whitekit should be getting her warrior name too." Cherrypaw mews sadly.

"Yes, she should, but she is with Starclan now. I'm sure she will be watching both of you as you get your names."

"Do you really think so?" I ask, hope evident in my voice.

"I know so."

"Thanks, Leafpool." I rub up against her and Crowfeather purring. "We better get some sleep now."

"Ok, we will wake you up right before the meeting."

"Thanks." We pad away and into the apprentice's den probably for the last time.

"You do realize that they meant so they can groom us like crazy, right?"

"Oh no, oops!"

"It's ok, they just want us to be kits again and in the nursery."

"Ok, goodnight Dapplepaw."

"Goodnight Cherrypaw."

* * *

**Ok, I feel really bad about such a short chapter. It was more of a filler than anything, but I hadn't updated in FOREVER! I felt that you guys deserved a chapter so you didn't think I died and went to Starclan.**

**Thanks to PrincessLunar and AK47 for reviewing. If anybody is wondering why Crowfeather is in Thunderclan, I read a fanfic, Crow's Thunder, by Russell Scottie that says Crowfeather joined Thunderclan after the attack, and I kind of went after that, where Leafpool finished training the next medicine cat, retired, and became a warrior with Crowfeather once she became expecting. You should read it to understand more. I don't agree with it completly, but I went with the idea that Crowfeather joined Thunderclan after the badger attack and she had more kits after Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, and after she became a warrior. Ok, I'll stop my mumbling and move on. have read over my other chapters and there are lots of mistakes, but it's my first fanfiction on .**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own warriors, The Erin Hunter's do (I'm just going to call them Erin Hunter from now on). Anybody that says otherwise, uses my characters, or flames me will have to... (Trying to think something up) *3:30pm* um, *3:31* will have to figure out what this means, #(^!*^&*!$%%  . No, it's not something that I would but down if somebody ssaid a bad word that I wouldn't like to type. You can still figure it out if you wish.**

**P.S. Can somebody tell me what a Beta Reader is? I've heard lots of authors say they have Beta's but I want to know what it is. Please tell me! If you tell me what it means or the code above, I'll give you a Dapplepaw plushie. ;3**


	7. OH! NO!

**Hi everybody! I don't even know why I am updating. If anybody cares, I am sick with the flu.**

* * *

**(Later)**

"Cherrypaw, Dapplepaw, get up!"

"Huh?" Cherrypaw mumbles sleepily.

"Look what you did, Cherrypaw! They are waking us up only so they can groom us like crazy!" I jump on my sister and start pummeling her belly with my front paws, claws sheathed of course.

"Ah! Get off of me!"

"Never, you traitor!" I keep attacking her and she goes limp pretty soon. "Oh my Starclan! Cherrypaw, are you ok?! I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was just playing! I should have known you were still too weak to play-fight after a day like today. Please, don't leave me like Whitekit did, you are my sister, please!" I start sobbing into her fur. "Please," I start at a gentle lick on my shoulder. I turn to see Crowfeather standing over my shoulder.

"Leafpool is getting Jayfeather right now."

"It's too late, she's gone." Crowfeather starts grooming my fur with great delicacy. Jayfeather chooses that moment to burst into the apprentice den with our mother close behind.

"Move away, let me see her!" Jayfeather orders. I reluctantly move away from my sister's body but I stay as close as I can. I feel a tail on my shoulder and see Leafpool on my right and Crowfeather on my left. "She doesn't smell dead but she isn't breathing. Crowfeather, crouch down so we can get her onto your back and to my den, there's something weird going on here. Leafpool, help me gently lift her, um, body onto Crowfeather." Leafpool gently picks my sister's body up by the scruff and, with the help of Jayfeather, slowly levers him onto our fathers back. "Dapplepaw, stand on his left and make sure our sister doesn't fall off. Leafpool stand on the other side." _Oh, so _now_ is when he decides to acknowledge we are related! Shut up!_

Jayfeather rushes out of the den ahead of us calling out to Briarlight, "Briarlight, get four new nests made, quickly!" We follow more slowly, emerging out of the den to see the whole clan gathered here.

"Get away, make room for them!" Calls Firestar from the Highledge. The clan clears a path for us but they are still pretty close, trying to figure out what is happening. We pad over to the medicine den slowly, making sure my possibly dead sister doesn't fall off my father's back. Once we get to the medicine den, Crowfeather gently crouches down and slides Cherrypaw into a nest.

"Dapplepaw, Leafpool, Crowfeather, you guys can stay here tonight while I try to figure out what is wrong with Cherrypaw."

"I'll go tell Firestar," I offer. _Because I am not becoming a warrior without Cherrypaw!_

"No, Dapplepaw, I'll …"

"I said, I will go." I cut off my father and reply in a steely voice. I then get up, walk out of the den and up to the Highledge. "Firestar, may I enter?"

"Yes you may." I enter the den and sit down. "It is almost sun-down,"

"Firestar, can I please wait until Cherrypaw is better, or we know if she is truly, dead?" I whisper the last word quietly, not wanting to believe she is dead.

"Yes, you may. I will still have Lily and Lark's apprentice ceremony though."

"Ok, thank you Firestar."

"You are very welcome young breeze."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing."

"Ok…?" I pad out of the den with Firestar right behind me.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather hear beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Almost immediately, cats start pouring out of dens, giving me questioning glances as I head to the edge of the clearing so I can watch the ceremony. I am only watching because I am probably the only friend of Lily and Lark in the clan. "We now have a ceremony to perform that shows our clan is strong. Lily, Lark, please step forward. These two cats have asked to join Thunderclan and train to become warriors. Their father, Ravenpaw, and their mother will be arriving in a couple moons."

Mews of surprise at Ravenpaw's name erupt from the clearing. "Quiet! Lily, is it you're wish to join Thunderclan and train as a warrior apprentice, even at the cost of your life?"

"It is."

"Then I call Starclan to look down upon this rouge as I give her a new name. Lily, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw. Thunderclan welcomes you as an apprentice. Bumblestripe will be your mentor. Bumblestripe, you are ready for an apprentice and I hope you pass down everything you learned from Mousewhisker onto Lilypaw. You are honored for your integrity and knowledge."

Firestar then does the same to Lark, naming him Larkpaw and giving him Goldenlight as a mentor. He then announces, "I was going to also give Dapplepaw and Cherrypaw their warrior names but something seems to have happened to Cherrypaw and Dapplepaw has requested not becoming a warrior until Cherrypaw can or she is officially declared, dead. Even though they still have apprentice names, they do not have to have any more training because they passed their last assessments. Dovewing and Lionblaze no longer have apprentices'. Meeting dismissed."

"Lilypaw! Larkpaw! Cherrypaw! Dapplepaw!" I head back to the medicine den and curl up in an open nest.

"Here, eat these poppy seeds then go to sleep." I chew up the black seeds and mumble 'Thank you.' To Jayfeather before falling into a dark sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I had a really long AN on here, which was me complaining about stopping this fanfic for a while unless I get a review but I decided not to bore you with it. If you review by tomorrow night, you get a Dapplepaw plushie; if you review within 2 hours, you get a Cherrypaw plushie; if you do either of these things or try to figure out what **&#&&^$*^$**)()^^$! # $%*() **is I will update Christmas day and/or sooner!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Anybody that says otherwise will have to review, PLEASE!**

**P.S. **_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

**P.P.S.****LoL! I just said P.P! Do you guys the new title picture or the old one?**


	8. What are you talking about?

**Hi guys! I promised I would update Christmas Day if I got a review, and I did! Thank you, brightpath123 you get a Dapplepaw pushie, a Cherrypaw plushie, and an update! Thia Superstar, no, I don't think that is spamming, don't worry. You're story is very good! I'm grateful that you asked me to read a story, when somebody asks that, most of the time they think you are a role model sort of, is that true?**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

When I wake up, my eyes feel REALLY heavy! I finally manage to open them, and I gasp at what I see, a huge forest with prey everywhere! And in the middle of a clearing, Cherrypaw! "Cherrypaw! Where are we?!"

"We are in Starclan, sister."

"Are… are we… dead?"

"You are not dead."

"Oh, thank Starclan! Why are we here then?" I ask, not fully taking it in for a heartbeat. "Wait! What about you?! You only said I am not dead! What about you?"

"I… I…" *sigh* "I'm dead."

(Cherrypaw POV)

"I'm dead."

"What? You can't be dead!"

"It's true, she is dead."

"Whitekit!" Dapplepaw and I exclaim at the same time. Dapplepaw continues, mewing, "What are you doing here?" I roll my eyes which I'm pretty sure she catches because then she coughs a bit embarrassed. "Oh yeah, we are in Starclan."

"Duh!" I thwack my paw lightly over her head, causing her to jump on me.

"Stop! Both of you!" We break up, still glaring at each other like sisters do. "Cherrypaw, it is true that you are dead." _Duh! _"But it was not your time to die." _Huh?_ "You both have a great destiny that your paws are set on, but death occurred to mess it up. Cherrypaw, when we were kits, you and I were very sick, but there is something that Jayfeather did not reveal to you after you revived. You almost died. Starclan came to me in a dream, saying that it was not your time and that I should never have been born. I was a bit confused on what they were talking about, but then they told me a prophecy, _The white kit never born, has a chance to revive the Cherry once down. _More recently I have received,_ The Spirit pushed by the Breeze and the White will return the favor to the Breeze by revealing the truth."_

"What do you mean?"

"I can say no more, good-bye." Whitekit is slowly vanishing just to be replaced by a blue-gray cat.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bluestar, leader before Firestar, and mentor to him."

(Dapplepaw POV)

"Wow that is ssssssooooooo cool!"

"What are you here for?" My dead sister asks.

"Young Cherrypaw, it was not your time to die, as your sister has probably already told you. With this life, I give you courage; to defend what you believe is right. Use it wisely in the moons to come."

"Wait, what… AAAAHHHHH!"

"Cherrypaw! What are you doing to her?" My sister collapses on the floor, out of breath but a fierce determination shining in her eyes.

"I gave her a life, it was not her time to die and she has a large destiny ahead of her."

"I thought only Clan leaders could get lives from Starclan!"

"Normally, yes, but there are rare times when a cat dies before they fulfill they're destiny. At those times, Starclan are permitted to give a cat back a life."

*o.O* "Wow."

"Good-bye Cherrypaw, and Dapplepaw."

"Good-bye." Starclan's hunting grounds start fading before my very eyes.

Before I wake up, I hear Bluestar repeating in a dreamy voice, _"The Spirit pushed by the Breeze and the White will return the favor to the Breeze by revealing the truth." _And I can only imagine that Cherrypaw heard it also.

* * *

**Yeah! I'm done! Answers: **&#&&^$*^$**)()^^$! # $%*() **means,** 73776486488090664135890** Wow, that is a long #! I got some q's for you.**

**1) What do you think will happen next?**

**2) Were the prophecies ok?**

**3) Did you guys like me updating on Christmas?**

**4) What can I do to improve?**

**5) What does,** $ $$&*()&%%$%$*&))$#$&(*)^&#$ ** mean?**

**6) What did you get for Christmas? **

**If you review, you get a cookie of your choice (please tell me which flavor, I have mouse flavored! ;3) . If you try to untangle what the thing means, you get a present.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Anybody that says otherwise will get a fox-dung tasting Christmas cookie and be forced to eat it.**

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR if I don't see you guys before then. HAPPY ANYTHING ELSE YOU CELEBRATE!**


	9. Happy New Year!

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the flu the last 2 days of school then broke my collarbone the day after Christmas. Hint: Don't slide down a freshly snowed on slide if a little friend behind you is accidently caught going down with you.**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

"Cherrypaw?" I ask groggily.

"Yeah?" My equally groggy sister asks.

"Did you just see what I did?"

"The Starclan thing?" I nod. "Yep." Awkward silence for a moment!

"What do you think the second prophecy meant?"

"I'm not sure, how many cats in the clans have a name with _Breeze, Spirit, or White_?"

"Too many to count. Whitekit told _us_ the prophecy, though. Maybe Whitekit is the White, but who would be the,"

"Oh good. You guys are awake. You both were not breathing this time." I glance at my sister and nod slightly, even though Jayfeather wouldn't have been able to see me even if I was shaking my head like crazy.

"Jayfeather, Starclan told us a prophecy that we don't know what it means." I start.

"Ok, shoot."

"Bang."

"What?!"

"Oh, never mind!"

"_The Spirit pushed by the Breeze and the White will return the favor to the Breeze by revealing the truth._" Cherrypaw's voice sound like a lot of cats, not just hers.

"Hm, I'll think about it. Here take some more poppy seeds. Dapplepaw, when you wake up, Firestar would like to talk to you." _Oh great! What did I do now?_

"What did I do now?"

Silence is what I get for an answer. *sigh* "Come on, Dapplepaw, we will figure it out later."

"Ok," I lap up the seeds and close my eyes, but before I totally leave consciousness, I have one last thought,_ what does the prophecy mean?_

* * *

**Ok, sorry it is so short, I started around 11:30 pm because my neighbors left then, and I REALLY wanted to update as a tribute to 2012. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE/YEAR!**

**brightpath123: Thanks! I'm glad you got it.**

**Hollyflame: I'm not telling! Mwhaha! Seriously, you do! How can u not understand it?!**

**Robinpaw: Thanks for reading! Nope! Thanks! Hm, different time differences. Ok, I'll try! COOL! Have a chocolate cookie!**

**Answer:** $ $$&*()&%%$%$*&))$#$&(*)^&#$ **means **4 447890755454870043479806734** .**

**Question: What does** !$&*((%%$ $*( $&**%##!$^())&$#! !$*_)^% ! #$%^&*** mean?**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! By!**


	10. Exiled!

**Jay(me): Hi guys! I am back!**

**Dapplepaw: Who are you talking to?**

**Jay: All my adoring fans. What about you?**

**Dapplepaw: Um...**

**Cherrypaw: Hey guys, what is up?**

**Dapplepaw: I am talking to Cherrypaw. Isn't that right, Cherrypaw?**

**Cherrypaw: Um... What did I walk into?**

**Jay: Not sure.**

**Cherrypaw: Neither am I.**

**Dapplepaw: Ugh, let me tell you what I know.**

**(murmuring)**

**Jay: Well, lets get onto the story because this might take a while.**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

"Get up! Firestar wishes to see you."

*yawn* "Okay, Jayfeather." I sit up and give myself a quick groom so I look presentable in-front of my Clan leader when I go see what I did now. _Did I accidentally eat on a hunting patrol, again? Was I on dawn patrol and forgot it? Or does he just want to talk about my warrior ceremony? Oh no! Has he decided I failed my last assessment?! _ I get out of my nest and pad out into a very empty camp. _Wow, that is weird._ Suddenly I find myself in Firestar's den. _Even weirder! I am positive I did not walk up here, let alone ask permission to come in. Better ask now._ "Firestar, may I come," _farther_ "in?"

"Yes." I pad in even farther to see him sitting in his nest with a glint in his eye. _Oh no._ "Dapplepaw, did you kill Cherrypaw?" Firestar booms in a surprisingly deep voice.

"What?! Why would I kill my sister?!" I shriek. "She is my best friend! Give me one reason why I would kill her!"

"Perhaps, you are jealous of her. It does not matter though, follow me outside." All of a sudden, Firestar ids on Highledge and I am beneath it._ Ok, this appearing everywhere is starting to freak me out!_ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Cats start appearing in the clearing without even exiting dens or entering camp._ Where did they come from?_ I can identify Leafpool, Crowfeather, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Wolfspirit, and Brambleclaw's faces in the clearing, everyone else I can not recognize.

"Dapplepaw has killed Cherrypaw and I have decided her punishment." _What?! I did not kill her!_

"Kill her!"

"Make her become a kittypet!"

"No!" My parents scream in unison. "Just have her take care of the elders for a few moons." I glance at my parents gratefully for giving me the best option for staying in the clan.

"Silence, all of you! Spirits of Starclan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Fox for her fox-hearted decision of killing her sister." _What?!_

"That isn't cruel enough!" A random cat calls out.

"Silence! I was not done. Fox, you are exiled from all the clans. If anyone sees you, they will run you out of their territory, or even _kill _you. Meeting over."_ Exiled!?_

"Get out of our territory!"

"You deserve to die!"

"Get her!" A bunch of cats start jumping on me and forcing me through the camp entrance, Crowfeather and Leafpool leading them, no longer looking sorry for me, just mad and crazed. _Exiled?!_ I race through the forest and past a weird lopsided tree I have never seen the likes of.

Exiled.

Exiled.

Exiled.

I am now exiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dapplepaw, Dapplepaw, get up!"

"What?"

"You were twitching a lot and kept saying the word 'exiled'. What is wrong?" I shake my head to figure out where I am, shouldn't I be running? Not in the medicine cat's den with Crowfeather and Cherrypaw staring at me like I am mad? Am I mad?

"It… it was just… a bad dream. It is fine." Cherrypaw gives Crowfeather a look that says, 'Please leave, I will try to figure it out.'

"Why don't we go on a walk and you can tell me about it?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Besides having an unknown sickness, she is fine. Make sure both of you don't go very far, though." I turn my head around to see Jayfeather in the entrance to the den with herbs in his mouth.

"Thanks Jayfeather. I will come back if I start feeling weird." Cherrypaw mews gratefully to our older brother. "Come on Dapplepaw, I know the perfect place." I sigh and follow my sister into the camp clearing.

"Oh look; the killer is out, everybody run for your lives!"

"Shut up, Moonpaw!" Cherrypaw says.

"Oh, come on, you know I was just joking."

"Whatever." We continue walking towards the camp entrance and I notice a patrol consisting of Lionblaze, Goldenlight, Dovewing, and Wolfspirit coming in the entrance.

"Hi guys!" I say as cheerfully as I can muster.

"Hi, Dapplepaw! Hi Cherrypaw!" Wolfspirit mumbles around the prey in her mouth. "Where are you guys going to?"

"Dapplepaw wants to tell me about a dream she had last night, so we are going out of camp to talk."

"Oh, okay, have fun!"

"Thanks," I mutter darkly. Wolfspirit looks at me, then Cherrypaw, apparently confused. All she gets for an explanation is a shrug from Cherrypaw, saying she has no idea either.

"Um… okay then, by, I guess."

"By."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow. What do you think it means?"

"I don't think it means anything." I just told Cherrypaw about my dream, and she is very concerned and worried.

"Do you really believe that the clan thinks you attempted to kill me?"

"Yeah. Did you not feel the stares of hatred they were giving me? The only people that I saw that were being nice to me were Jayfeather, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Wolfspirit, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight."

"Just like in your dream."

"I know. Let's head back to camp, I feel better now. Thanks Cherrypaw." I lied, I don't feel any better.

"Okay." We emerge from a little ditch surrounded by bramble's that is right next to the camp entrance but soundproof for the most part. We walk back into the clearing to here Firestar call a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." _What is going on?_ "Dapplepaw, please step forward." _Am I getting my warrior name now?! What about Cherrypaw?_ "Most of the Clan believes that Dapplepaw attempted to kill Cherrypaw, and I have decided her punishment." _No, no, no, no, no! It can't be happening!_

"Kill her!"

"Make her become a kittypet!"

"No!" My parents scream in unison. "Just have her take care of the elders for a few moons." _It won't help._

"Silence, all of you! Spirits of Starclan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Fox for her fox-hearted decision of killing her sister." _It has come true!_ Firestar continues in a hushed voice so only I can hear. "I am sorry, Fox. I don't know what to believe. I don't believe you were trying to kill your sister, but I can not have the Clan believe one of my warriors is a killer." Apparently some of the Clan takes the silence to their ears, a sign that Firestar is done.

"That isn't cruel enough!" A random cat calls out.

"Silence! I was not done. Fox, you are exiled from all the clans. If anyone sees you, they will run you out of their territory, or even _kill _you. Meeting over."_ Exiled!?_ "I am sorry, Fox."

"Get out of our territory!"

"You deserve to die!"

"Get her!" A bunch of cats start jumping on me and forcing me through the camp entrance. _Exiled?!_ I race through the forest and towards the horseplace. _'Meet me at the horseplace at moonhigh on the next halfmoon.'_ I hear Cherrypaw try to send to me by picturing very hard moonhigh, halfmoon, and horseplace.

Exiled.

Exiled.

Exiled.

I am now exiled, for real this time.

* * *

**Dapplepaw: And birds don't fly! There, I am done.**

**O.o**

**Cherrypaw/Jay: ?**

**Dapplepaw: What?**

**Cherrypaw: There is a funny patch of fur standing up on your head!**

**Dapplepaw: (shrieks) What?!**

**Jay: Noooo, the real reason we are staring at you is because you were just talking for 30 minutes, didn't listen to the story, and birds DO fly.**

**Dapplepaw: No they don't.**

**Jay: Yes they do.**

**Dapplepaw: No they don't.**

**Jay: Yes they do.**

**Dapplepaw: No they don't.**

**(30 minutes after fighting like this)**

**Jay: Yes they do.**

**Dapplepaw: Yes they don't.**

**Jay: Ha!**

**Dapplepaw: Wait, oh! Man! Wait, did you say I didn't listen to the story?!**

**Cherrypaw: Yep.**

**(30 minutes later, Dapplepaw finished reading the story.)**

**Dapplepaw: (shrieks) What?! Why is my name now 'Fox'?!**

**Jay: Hey, I just go with the flow. I was going to write a short story that I now realize would have been REALLY boring, but my mind took me here.**

**Cherrypaw: Ha, ha. You are now called Fox!**

**Fox: Shut up!**

**Jay: While they continue fighting, I will get to the real purpose of this note.**

**Hollyflame: I never said you were dumb! You will find out soon, probably next chapter.**

**bluefurbluestar: Thanks for reading and submitting a cat! I will try to use it. Thanks, it doesn't really hurt anymore unless I move it certain ways or put a bunch of pressure on it.**

**TO EVERYBODY: I think I have enough cats now, so please do not submit anymore cats. You may submit them, but I probably will not use them in this story, thanks!**

**Robinpaw: **!) (#*$&%! )(#$*&%** is **10 9384751 0934875 **.**

**Thia Superstar: Thanks, but I can't get it. My parents said no when I asked them. **

**Hey, I will soon be posting a new story that me and a friend are writing together, so keep an eye out for it! Please review/favorite/follow, I won't bite.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Anyone that says otherwise will, (Cherrypaw and Fox roll over Jay while still fighting)**

**Cherrypaw: Ha! I won. (Holding down Fox)**

**Fox: No, I did! (Jumps out from under Cherrypaw and they start fighting again)**

**Cherrypaw: Jay, who won? (Both cats turn to watch Jay answer the question) OMGSC! Jay, what happened to you?! (Both rush over to the crushed Jay) I will fight whoever did this! Don't you worry!**

**Jay: (Continues Disclaimer weakly)...will, get trampled by these two. (Turns head slightly to see the cats) You both did. Tell... the readers... school... starts up... tomorrow... can't... promise... when... I will... update... (Passes out, or dies. Whichever, it doesn't really matter.)**

**Cherrypaw/Fox: (Wailing) NO! Now who will update our story?!**

**Jay: Never fear! When I die, I can decide to die or live. I am like a Clan leader.**

**Cherrypaw/Fox: o.O**


	11. TThe Journey, and Hollyleaf!

**Edit 2/23/12: SOOOOOO sorry guys, my friend is reading this right now, and she just told me that chapter 11 and 12 are the exact same, oops! So, most of the stuff in future chapters probably made no sense! I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Can you guys please forgive me?**

**C****herrypaw: Hey guys! We are back!**

**Fox: Sorry about taking so long,**

**Cherrypaw: but Jay was freaking out because of stuff, but,**

**Fox: excuses will be at the bottom.**

**(They walk out. I walk in.)**

**Jay: Aw, they are so cute, finishing sentences like that, and creepy! On with the show!**

* * *

Exiled.

I am now exiled, for real this time. I keep running, but I have no idea where I am going. All I know is, um, birds don't fly? I don't know... I guess I am in denial. Any heartbeat I will wake up in my nest and realize it was all a bad dream. Yeah, that's what it is- a bad dream. I am not looking where I am going, so the next thing I know, I am lying on my back, with severe pain in my hind-leg and in... tunnels?! Why am I in tunnels? I open my mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a shriek, "OW!" And then my vision goes black.

OoOoOoOoOoO (The next morning) OoOoOoOoOoO

"Jayfeather? Why does my leg hurt so much? Can't you give me something for the pain?" When I don't get an answer by the short-tempered medicine cat, my eyes fly open. "Jayfeather?!" I shriek. _Where am I? This isn't Thunderclan!_

"Shh, young one. You are hurt badly." A soothing voice comes from the shadows and a dark colored cat appears from the shadows. "You need to rest." Does anybody seriously think that I would sit still and _not _freak out in this kind of a situation? _I DON'T!_ I jerk, and shriek because it feels like fire is in my blood! "Shh, eat these, it will help with the pain." The mysterious cat pads closer and pushes something towards me. I sniff warily, only to find out that what she pushed towards me are poppy seeds, I lap them up and sigh when they start their magic. "What is your name?"

"My name is Dapple..." Then the memories hit- the name-changing ceremony; my clanmates chasing me out of camp; Cherrypaw messaging me to meet her at the hoseplace the next half-moon at moonhigh, and falling. Suddenly I feel really light-headed, and my head hits the floor.

(Hollyleaf POV)

"My name is Dapple..." Within three heartbeats, her head hits the ground. She never finished her sentence and she is well-muscled for a, 11 moon old she-cat? I am just guessing on her age but it seems pretty accurate. She must be part of Thunderclan- she was calling out my brother's name. _Oh, I hope Lionblaze and Jayfeather are ok. Sooooo not the time to be thinking about my brothers! An apprentice needs my help! Or, at least I am assuming she is an apprentice._ I head toward one of the side tunnels and grab some moss to bring back to Dapple_paw_. After I found her last night, Fallen Leaves helped me bring her into the main cave.

"Hollyleaf, how is she?" Fallen Leaves calls out to me, worry evident in his voice.

"I..." My voice breaks. "I'm not sure. It has been so long since I was a medicine cat apprentice, I am afraid that I will hurt her instead of heal her!"

"Shh, now is not the time to be worrying about _you _making a mistake. We just need to worry about getting her all patched up." Fallen Leaves picks up some moss, also, and we head back toward the cave.

"Can you go get me some moss, please? I am going to start making a nest."

"Sure." Fallen Leaves translucent tail brushes my flank, a silent gesture to show that he believes in me. I pick up some of the moss that we just dropped in a pile, and carry it over to an indent near the cave wall. I work the moss into the indent and start kneading it to make it really soft. Fallen Leaves returns with more moss and drops it on the pile.

"Thanks." Ever since a Shadowclan cat, Shadowberry, fell in here a couple of moons ago, injured, I have left some herbs and moss in a side tunnel that way if I was treating a cat, Fallen Leaves could help me without having to leave the safety of the tunnels. I finish making the nest, so Fallen Leaves helps me gently pick up Dapplepaw and put her in the nest. I gently prod her leg to see if it is broken or just sprained, when Dapplepaw yelps in her sleep, I get my answer- broken. "Can you stay with her? I have to go out and get something to bind her leg together so it can heal."

"Sure."

"Thanks." And I pad out of the cave and into one of the marsh tunnels. I finally reach the end, and, MAN THE LIGHT IS BRIGHT! I haven't been outside for a while, and the sunlight burns! I blink quiet a few times before my eyes adjust. I open my mouth to let the marshy scents wash over my scent glands. There are some Riverclan scents, but mostly they are stale. _I must be out before the dawn patrol._ I glance at the sky to see the sun just above the trees._ I am going to have to be quick about this, then._ I head over to where there are some reeds and quickly nip some off of their roots.

"Are you sure you smell it?"

"Positive!"

"What does it smell like?"

There is a pause before the young voice answers, they are probably tasting the air. Oh no! They must have scented me! I have to run! "Rock, underground, and a bit of rain water." I pick up the reeds and race back towards the tunnel, praying to Starclan that I won't be caught. My prayers were answered, because I soon am back in the cave with Dapplepaw.

"What happened?!" Fallen Leaves asks me, worry pulsing off of him in waves.

"A Riverclan patrol almost spotted me!" I mew after a catch my breath. "Is it _always_ so dark in here?"

"No, mouse-brain! Your eyes haven't adjusted yet." I can detect something in his voice, is he _scared?_

"I am not going to leave you, Fallen Leaves. My clanmates wouldn't accept me now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Fox POV)

"I am not going to leave you, Fallen Leaves. My clanmates wouldn't accept me now." _Clanmates? Fallen Leaves? What are they talking about?_ I move just a bit but shriek when I accidentally move my leg.

"Fallen Leaves, please go get a thick stick." The dark colored she-cat orders. A translucent tom obliges. She turns back to me. "Your hind-leg is broken, and I must bind it together, it will hurt, that is why Fallen Leaves is getting a stick- so you can bite down on it when your leg hurts, ok?"

"Ok." Fallen Leaves returns and gives me the stick, which I put in my jaw. _Hmm... they are acting like I am kitting, giving me a stick and..._ suddenly the fire is back in my blood and I bite down on the stick, _hard_. The stick breaks in half even though it was thicker than my paw. Fallen Leaves rushes away and quickly returns with more sticks for me to bite on. By the time the black she-cat is done binding my leg, I have gone through seven sticks.

"Sorry about that, you must have broken it in many places."

"It's fine." She pushes some poppy seeds over towards my nest. _Wait! When did I get in a nest?! _I eat the seeds.

"You never finished telling me your name. All you said was 'Dapple' then you passed out."

"My..." I fight back tears. I am not very successful. "My name is _Fox_." I choke out. The black she-cat and Fallen Leaves look _very_ confused. I swallow the tears as best as I can. "What are your names?" I already know the tom's name, but it is still polite to ask.

The black she-cat answers for both of them. "I am Hollyleaf and this is Fallen Leaves." She points with her tail at the tom as she says his name. "Earlier, you were saying that your name was Dapple_something_. I assumed by your age that you would be called Dapplepaw, I am sorry."

"My name _was_ Dapplepaw, but as of yesterday, it is Fox."

"Oh. I am sorry. Why did your name change?"

"I was accused of trying to murder my sister. The whole clan believed I did, even at one point, my parents. Firestar said he didn't believe I tried to kill Cherrypaw, but he said that the whole clan believed I did and that he couldn't have his clan divided like that. The only cats that _truly_ believed I am innocent are, or were Cherrypaw, and Jayfeather. I had my name changed and got exiled from the clans. Any cat that sees me on Clan territory will run me off of the territory or even," I shudder at the thought. "_kill_ me."

**(AN: Geez, it took me two hours to get here.*)**

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hollyleaf pauses for a moment, "Yesterday was just not your day."

"Tell me about it, I even passed my warrior assessment right before it, I was about to become a warrior! I wonder what Cherrypaw's warrior name is?" I mutter to myself.

"It doesn't matter right now, you just need to go to sleep. Eat these and they will help with the pain." She gives me two poppy seeds and I drift off to sleep, the last thing I hear is,

"_I remember getting exiled, also."_

* * *

**Ok, so Hollyleaf didn't really get exiled, but she feels like she is. If you haven't read the book, you might be a bit confused. *Ok, so I started writing at 7pm last night and ended at 9pm. I knew I couldn't finish, so I had to stop there. I got back on after homework today and typed up the last bit of the story. Sorry it didn't come out over the weekend but I was kind of busy.**

**Ok, as Cherrypaw was saying up at the top, excuses. (Joy!) I am in a solo & ensemble contest in choir and we perform Saturday. Wish me luck! I have been practicing like crazy because I STILL don't have the song memorized and only a few more days. I also have a book report due next Monday, a project in Science, a project just finished in Science, and a reading competition in English. Whichever period reads the most award-winning or noticeable books gets a pizza party! Yay! I also finished re-reading The Last Hope yesterday, and I was crying at the end, even thouh I have read it before. R.I.P. Firestar, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Ferncloud, Charlie, Furball, Callie, Calicokit. The last four are my personal cats at my grandparents house. I have started naming the new kits and some of the cats that didn't have names before, with warrior cat names. I.e. - Calicokit, Whitekit, Gingerkit, Spottedkit, Graykit, Midnightkit, Snowclaw, Whitepaw (My cat at my house with white paws, ironic.), Blackclaw (My dog at my house. Hey! Whitepaw needed a mentor and Blackclaw was the only animal available!).**

**Did you guys like the new chapter? I hope I made it up to you guys, the story is 1,551 words, no idea how long it is with this AN though, probably 2,000 words.**

**Sorry about the other story, it will not be coming out for a while because me and Brightpaw are going to write the whole story first, then post it. We also live in different cities and I on't get to see her often. AND I am only on the allegiances. Do you guys want to help me with that? Choose list 1,2, or 3, then a letter and another letter. The reason for that is because I made a warrior name generator. If anybody chooses list 3, choose a letter and a number 1-11. For list 2, if you don't want to choose a second letter, chooe a number 1-10. For list 1 just a letter and a letter. Next time I update, I will tell you the name. You can use it in your stories, but I will probably use it also. Thanks uys, it will really help the new story get done and posted sooner.**

**Thia Superstar: Yup. **

**Guest: LOL! Yep, stupid Firestar! No, I don't think Dapplepaw will become the next Sol, I have it mostly planned out in my head, but sometimes things change. Thanks sooooo much for reviewing, you had me the whole way. If you review again, could you tell me it is you, so I can be sure to thank you for saying that and staying with the story?**

**GatheringViolets: Thanks, as you can read if you have gotten this far, there are more words per chapter. Were you Cinnamon3 before, or something like that?**

**MAXIMUMRIDERULZ: Thanks so much for favoriting and Following me and my story. You are the person who gave me the inspiration to update again, thank you. ;3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cherrypaw: Jayleaf1 does**

**Fox: not own Warriors.**

**Cherrypaw: The four Erin Hunter's do.**

**Fox: Wait, what?!**

**Cherrypaw: Anybody that says otherwise will have**

**Fox: to magically heal my very shattered leg.**

**Cherrypaw: How are you still here?**

**Fox: No idea! OOOOOOWWWWWWW! *collapses and passes out, again.***

**Hm, I think she has been unconscious a lot this chapter and has had a lot of poppy seeds, anybody agree with me?**

**Wow! I said this chapter was probably only 2,000 words with the AN, it is not. This WHOLE chapter is 2,342 words! OH YEAH! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Wish me luck at the solo & ensemble thing!**


	12. I don't know

**Hi guys! Happy belated Valentine's Day! Sorry I didn't update on Valentine's Day, but I knew I was having a sleepover with Brightpaw this weekend, and I wanted to introduce you to her. Note: Brightpaw is not a fanfiction author, sorry. Also, I am sorry. Our new story will not be coming out for a while. On a happier note, here is Brightpaw!** Hi this is Brightpaw! I am new to writing fanfictions. So, um, I hope my stories won't be too awful! :) **Come on, Brightpaw! Speak!** I am sure everything I write will be very carefully edited and criticized by Jayleaf. ***Evil voice* Mwahaha!** Very carefully. **I chase Brightpaw around the training hollow, also known as the family room.** Ah! there is a crazy cat chasing me! *passes out*** See you all later.**

* * *

_How? How could Dapple… er, _Fox_, get exiled!? It's not her fault that I almost died! Would Firestar exile a _kit_ if they were playing with me, and for no reason, I almost died? No! Of course not! Stupid Firestar!_

"You should keep your thoughts more to yourself, Cherrypaw. After all that has happened, anyone else might call you a traitor." Sadly, my older brother, Jayfeather, was walking past me. He just _has_ to have the power to read cats' minds!

"Well, why don't _you_?" I growl back.

"Because," He growls sarcastically. "You are my sibling. I also know that _Dapplepaw,_" He whispers my littermate's old name "did not try to kill you. Why would she? She is your sister, your best friend, and a _very_ loyal cat. One of the most loyal cats I have ever met."

( O.o )

"Will you help me get our sister back, then?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Thanks Jayfeather, I never knew you actually cared about us." My voice cracks at the fact that the grumpy medicine cat might actually have feelings towards other cats.

"What does that mean!?" My grumpy older brother is back.

"Um, you actually, just, um, well, uh, you just haven't, uh, shown much interest in me or her, before." _Awkward._

Lionblaze walks over.

(Lionblaze POV)

_I feel like I am interrupting something. Oh well._

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?"

"Nooo…" Says Cherrypaw. "Thank you! It was getting kind of, um, embarrassing." She adds more quietly.

"Um, should I go?"

"No!" Wow, my siblings really _can_ speak at the same time; I thought just freaks do that. Oh wait! They do!

"I heard that!"

"Darn it! Jayfeather!"

"Oh, well you," Jayfeather starts.

"Shut up! Both of you! You guys are my brothers, and part of a prophecy. I actually thought you guys new better than to act like one-moon old kits!" Cherrypaw intervenes.

My face flushes in embarrassment. "Hey!"

"She's right. Lionblaze, come with me and Cherrypaw. We need to discuss something. Cherrypaw, go get Dovewing, she is in the apprentice den, sleeping. We might need her help."

Cherrypaw heads off to the apprentice's den to get Dovewing. "What is going on?"

"We are going to prove that _Dapplepaw _is innocent."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Um… no idea!" I roll my eyes at my brother even though I know he can't see me.

"Smart." Cherrypaw, Dovewing, and Ivypool come padding back to us, standing in the middle of the camp, with everybody staring at us. Um, maybe we should get out of camp. "Ivypool, what are you doing?"

"Cherrypaw explained the basics of what is happening, maybe I can help too."

"How?" Jayfeather asks curiously.

"Dude, I am the only one who can get into the Dark Forest; it has its' advantage's."

"Good point." I mew back, even though it was Jayfeather who asked, not me. "Come on everybody is staring." All the prophecy cats that were still in camp, **(AN: the fourth cat prophecy doesn't apply in this story, at least, not yet.)** plus Ivypool, walk out of camp. We stop in a clearing near the training hollow. The clearing is surrounded by brambles' and dead leaves; it is perfect because we can tell if someone tries to come listen to us talk.

(Cherrypaw POV)

"So what exactly do we need to talk about?" Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Dovewing ask me and Jayfeather at the exact… same… time! _What is it with cats these days?!_ *sigh*

Luckily, Jayfeather answers for me. "We are going to get Dapplepaw back."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Again, no idea."

* * *

**Ok, sorry about the short chapter, but this was very rushed. I will try to update again this weekend, because it is a three-day-weekend! Yahoo! If you guys are interested, I recently updated _Crazy Clans_. I am sorry about the two-month wait for it, but I lost inspiration. I don't have inspriration again, but I was starting to feel _really_ guilty about not updating it.**

**DoesLionblaze seem sort of out of character? I think so. Would you guys like the next chapter also in the clans' point of view again, or mostly Dapplepaw's? I really have no idea what will happen after this, so the next few chapters might stink. Yay! Not!**

**Rainfilly: Nice name! Um, I don't think she will become leader.**

**Guest: LoL! That made me laugh out loud re-reading it. Brightpaw stared at me like I was cuckoo, which I might be! My story does not actually fall between any books, I just go by memory, or just make it up. It is before The Last Hope, but I'm not sure that I will include that book. I am trying to figure out something, and I don't think The Last Hope will help me out. TLH will probably just make the story worse. Thanks for the laughs.**

**lloing: Thanks...? What does your username mean/represent? It is very unique in a cool way!**

**Disclaimer: *Evil voice, again* jayleaf1 does not own Warriors, neither does Brightpaw. Anybody that says otherwise will have to calm down the clan. G_ood luck!_ May Starclan light your path! You will need it!**

By!


	13. Power!

**Sorry, busy weekend, so I got this up as soon as I could. At least it isn't to late, just a few hours. I forgot to tell you guys, our grade for the solo & ensemble thing was a gold medal! Yay! It is basically a medal with a blue ribbon, nothing fancy but I am ssssoooo happy!**

* * *

When I wake up, I still remember the last words that Hollyleaf told me, "_I remember getting exiled, also." _ Her words ring in my ears so much that it hurts. My headache only increases when a black she-cat emerges from a tunnel like a shadow. _Wow, Hollyleaf really fits into this place, where ever we are._

"Hey, you are awake." It was more of a statement than a question. "I was beginning to get worried that I had fed you too many poppy seeds."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a two days."

"What?!" I shriek.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I haven't been a medicine cat apprentice for a long time!" That triggers something in my mind that I was beginning to forget.

"Which Clan did you come from?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, trying to pull of the innocent cat look. It's not going to work with me.

"I know you came from a Clan, but which one did you come from?" She looks confused for a moment, probably wondering why I am asking her. My mind is running faster than Windclan chasing rabbits, faster than rabbits' them-selves. "No way." I breathe. "Are you the _legendary_ Hollyleaf from Thunderclan? But, that's not possible, because she died chasing a squirrel into a tunnel and…" Everything makes sense. "Whoa…"

Hollyleaf seems pretty embarrassed, and something else, but I can't put my paw on it. "So, they remember me?"

"Remember you? You are an idol!"

Her eyes start blazing. "_Idol_?" She spats the word like it will kill her. "_For killing a cat?"_ Her fur is bristling, eyes red with anger, eyes also cloudy with memories, and something else I can't place. _"Why am I an idol when I killed a cat and revealed my true heritage at a gathering?"_ She growls in my face. I quickly stand up, out of my nest, to take a step away from the crazed she-cat, but immediately regret it.

"Ow!" I yelp in extreme pain, well, now I know that my leg isn't healed, and it won't if I keep this up. I have to fight the darkness at the edge of my vision, just to hear Hollyleaf's next words.

"_I was exiled too, for killing a cat. We have much in common."_ Then, the darkness engulfs me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOOoOoOoOoOoO

When I wake up, I hear fighting.

"Look at her! She is like this because of you!"

"Well I'm sorry." Hollyleaf drawls. "I should have been here for her. Oh wait, I was! Unlike you." She growls loudly. They are screaming at each other. I am surprised when I hear a thud. I open my eyes slightly, but shut them almost immediately because of the pain in my leg and head. But what scares me is that Hollyleaf just jumped on top of Fallen Leaves, like he is a piece of prey.

"Well you didn't try to help her? How dare you scare her so badly when she has been through a lot lately, and is severely injured? She wouldn't be unconscious and possibly dying if you hadn't scared her, or treated her, or at least let me get over to look at her!" He lunges forward, sending Hollyleaf sprawling into the side of the cave, not enough to hurt her, just stun her. "She may never," He takes a step toward the sprawled out she-cat, very menacingly like.

"Stop." My voice rings out and both cats stare at me in surprise. The surprise turns to wonder when I gently lift myself up so I am standing. I know that the pain is still there, but I can't seem to feel it right now. "Stop." My voice is a bit quieter, but not less commanding. "What is going on here?"

"I was in a cave fishing, and thought something was wrong. When I got back here, I saw you on the ground, looking dead, and Hollyleaf looking crazy and standing over you. I then tried to get a look at you, so I could figure out what was wrong, but Hollyleaf wouldn't let me."

"Because you tried to kill her!" The evil look in Hollyleaf's eyes is gone, now replaced with confusion.

"_I_ tried to kill Fox? I was trying to help her! I was trying to get_ you_ off of her!" Hollyleaf lunges at Falling Leaves, misses, then attacks with tooth and claw. She swipes his left flank with her right paw. Fallen Leaves crumbles to the ground when Hollyleaf jumps on him. When Falling Leaves goes limp, Hollyleaf has a moment of triumph, before Falling Leaves jumps up, pushing her off, and jumps on top of _her_, holding down her front paws with his front paws, her hind paws with his hind paws, and her tail with his tail.

"Get off of me!" Hollyleaf screeches angrily. She thrashes around but cannot push off Fallen Leaves.

"Stop!" I say, even louder this time. "Hollyleaf, what has gotten into you?" She looks pretty shaken up when I say this. Suddenly, realization appears in her eyes, also with guilt and sorrow. The pain greatens, but I cannot look weak right now, so I just push it away.

"I… I don't know." She stumbles.

"Fallen Leaves, let Hollyleaf up." I command. He obliges, no matter how confused he is.

"I… I think there is someone controlling me sometimes. When I killed the cat, I wasn't me. When I was hurting you, I wasn't me. I am so sorry." Hollyleaf looks down at her paws. "Will you please forgive me?" She pleads, as if I am clan leader. I contemplate whether I should forgive her or not, but then decide to be generous.

"Yes, I forgive you." I then sink down to my nest because the pain has come back, but not as badly as before. My eyes close, and I am asleep.

* * *

**Ok, the fight scene was a bit hard to write, but I did it! No, Hollyleaf is NOT evil, just confused and possibly controlled.**

**If you have any ideas on how Jayfeather and the gang save Dapplepaw, please tell me! I might use it.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. If she did, why would she be writing fanfiction for it?**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	14. It's raining It's pouring I'm drowning

**It's Spring Break! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Guest: Thanks for your review, it made my day to know somebody tried to answer my question. I am sorry, but I couldn't understand what you were trying to say. Thanks for trying though! I have an idea now what will happen, thanks to you!**

* * *

(Fox POV)

When I open my eyes, I am in a meadow. The birds are chattering, butterflies are everywhere, and the sun is brightly shining. I open my mouth to take a breath of the sun warmed air, and prey scent floods my senses so much that I stagger just a bit. Since it is mid-leafbare in the Clans and I haven't been outside of the tunnels in days, abundant prey is not a familiar scent. I have only scented this much prey in one place a few times- all of which are in Starclan. I shrug my shoulders and pad over to a large, flat rock and lie down to bask in the warmth of the sun. It feels like moons since I have felt the sun on my pelt. My ears flicker to the side when I hear paw steps approaching.

"Fox, is that you?" I get up and turn around to face my littermate- Whitekit. Starlight is shining in my sister's pelt, but faintly. It probably has something to do with the fact that we are in Starclan right now.

"What do you want, Whitekit?" I wince because my meow comes out much harsher than I meant for it to be. I can tell that my sister heard my tone because she flinches also.

"Well, I just thought you would like to know," She begins harshly, "that Starclan is doing you a favor, _sister_." She hisses at me.

"Shut up! Starclan needs to stop doing me _favors_." I scream. The fur on the nape of my neck is bristling now.

"Oh," She drawls and rolls her eyes. "when has Starclan ever done you a favor?" Okay, that's it. When someone gets me mad, I say stuff I don't mean, or do I mean it…? Well, this is one of those times.

"They did me a favor when they let you die and let Cherrypaw live!" I hiss in anger.

My words seem to hit my littermate like a badger. She staggers back, with her ears flat, and her eyes cloudy. I suddenly realize what I just did. "Oh, Whitekit, I am so sorry." My fur is still bristling but it is falling, not fast enough though.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" Whitekit rushes into some bushes at the edge of the meadow and disappears from sight.

"Whitekit! Wait!" I rush towards the bushes my littermate just disappeared in. "Wait!" I shout as I push myself to the other side. Whitekit isn't there. Starclan is slowly fading before my eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I open my eyes again, I see total darkness. I blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. When I can finally see again, Hollyleaf is on one side of me and Falling Leaves is on the other side.

"Get away from me!" I shout at Hollyleaf. I push myself up in my nest so I am standing on three legs.

"Why? What did I do?" She asks, very confused.

"Everything!" Geez, I am starting to sound like a spoiled kit.

"What did Hollyleaf do?" Falling Leaves asks as he puts his tail on my shoulders, trying to push me down. I am not about to let him think he is my superior, though.

"Because of her, my sister hates me!" My fur is bristling and my hackles are rising as I glare at the black she-cat. I know my words are not true, but I need to take my anger out somewhere, and I prefer by _not _falling into tunnels again.

"I didn't know you have another sister." Hollyleaf adds softly, trying to calm me down; it is not going to work! Just because she is my other sister, it doesn't mean I have to like her.

"I _had_ more than one sister, not including you! The sister I am talking about is _dead._" I feel Hollyleaf and Falling Leaves tense up next to me.

"Well,"

"And I almost killed my other sister. I am a monster!" I rush out of my nest and run stiffly through the first tunnel I see that smells like outside. My leg is bound in rushes making it hard to run, so I settle for hopping very fast.

"Fox, stop!" Fallen Leaves shouts to me. There is fear in his voice, but I do not care.

"No! I'd rather die! Then I could apologize to my sister!" I hear two sets of paw steps and know that they are following me. I hop even quicker, trying to find a way out. Pain is starting to make the edges of my vision red, but I pay no attention; I just want to find a way out and to the Moonpool so I can talk to my sister and apologize to her.

"Stop Fox! It is starting to rain!" Fallen Leaves desperately calls out to me. "You can't even swim! Stop!" I don't know what any of that means but I don't care. I keep hopping and eventually lose the cats in a tunnel or cave or something. I hear pounding over my head and realize that Fallen Leaves was right, it is raining. I don't know what is so bad about that though. After all, it is just rain.

If Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf are still following me, they are very far behind. I can't hear them anymore. For a heartbeat, I wonder how I lost them; I have a lame leg and they have much more experience in the tunnels than I do. _I wonder if they gave up?_

Suddenly, I hear rushing water. _Foxdung! I got lost in the tunnels and got back to the main cave!_ But the water sounds too loud to be the river in the cave.

A sudden wave of black water rushes into the tunnel I am in through a hole in the roof and the sides of the tunnel! _I'm going to die! _Fear courses through me as I realize I will never get to clear my name, or at least my previous name. The water is pouring in quickly and I feel myself being pushed along and down, into the dark depths of the water. I thrash around but only succeed in sinking even quicker to the bottom of the tunnel. The water is rising quickly and soon it is at the top of the tunnel, not that it matters anyway; I am stuck at the bottom. _Falling Leaves knew that this would happen. He tried to warn me. I should have listened to him. He knew I can't swim, with or without my lame leg._ _I really do want to apologize to Whitepkit, but I don't want to die._

My vision is going black.

* * *

**Okay, for some reason I wrote a very angry part of the chapter and I wasn't even angry. I eventually went to sleep to calm myself down. So, the happier, not so angry part of the chapter was after I fell asleep.**

**Did anybody else realize that there are two Ashfur's in the Warrior series? One is the Ashfur we all know and probably despise, and the other was a nice, caring Riverclan queen/elder. The second was in the original arc; I think the first three books…? Man, they are soooooo different!**

**I will try to get the next chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

**Alert: I have already started the next chapter, it is a little mushy!**

**Would you like 2 POV's in the next chapter, and a longer update; or 1 POV in each chapter, and shorter update time's?**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. If she did, Warriors would not exist because she would never have found enough inspiration to write all of the books.**

**Read And Review Please!**

**Edit: Thank you Rainfilly for pointing out the Whitepaw/kit thing! Darn, I thought I caught all of those...**

**I tried to make the sentence you pointed out a bit more descriptive, hope it worked!**


	15. Fallen Leaves POV part one

**Warning: This chapter and later chapters will contain spoilers for many books in all of the series, including Dawn of the Clans series.**

**OK, I am so sorry, but his real name is Fallen Leaves, not Falling Leaves like I stated in previous chapters, I am sorry!**

* * *

(Fallen Leaves POV)

"Hollyleaf, stop." *pant* "It's already raining, there is nothing we can do to help her, now." I say as softly as I can to the cat I love, while trying to catch my breath.

Sadly, that fails. She whirls around to face me, in outrage. "Fallen Leaves, she is my sister! How am I supposed to leave her to die?! You seem to have forgotten, I almost died in these tunnels, and you _died_ in these tunnels. I am not about to let my younger sister die just because I will be putting my own life at risk! She is the only person in my life to live for!" My heart breaks when she says, indirectly, that she doesn't love me. I pass the anger off until a better time. "My brothers and parents hate me, and the Clan knows I killed Ashfur!" I move my tail to rest on her shoulders, attempting to calm my love down.

"Hollyleaf, there is nothing we can do. She is too far ahead to be able to catch up to before she drowns. I have to admit, when she wants to do something, she tries her hardest to do it, and doesn't even let injuries get in her way." She leans over to lay her head on my shoulder in defeat; her warm breath ruffles my shoulder fur.

"I know," She admits sadly. She looks up at me with the green eyes I love so much; they make my heart melt every time I look into them. Her head is still resting on my shoulder. "I just wish there is something I can do to help her. I feel responsible for her, to make up for all the moons I never knew she even existed." Her gorgeous head slides down my shoulder until it is resting on my back.

"Hollyleaf," I start reluctantly, only going on because this is what she would want, I hope. "I…" I gulp out of nervousness because I have never done what I am about to do. I turn around so her head is no longer on my back, and so I am staring intently at her gorgeous green eyes. Her black fur ruffles in curiosity about what I am going to say. "Starclan granted me access to leave the tunnels and have a new life. I just wish where I want to go one time, I will appear there, but I will be alive again. It only works once." I see her eyes darken in confusion; then they light up again after she realizes what could happen.

"You, you would do that for me?" She murmurs softly.

"Of course. I love you." I see it in her eyes, she loves me too.

"I love you, also." She ducks her head and rubs it under my chin. Her head jerks up again, knowing we don't have time to love on each other. "You need to find my brothers- Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Tell them you know where the missing apprentice is. Lead them to the tunnel near where she should be. Don't tell them who you are or that you know me- that will be for a later time. They will come and rescue Fox, they have survived these tunnels before, and they will do it again." Her eyes are shining with such intensity and love, that I have to look at the tunnel wall behind her. "You must hurry, there is not much time left. I will meet you later, after Fox is rescued."

"I will see you later, my love." I glance back at Hollyleaf, and breath in her scent for what might possibly be the last time. Her eyes are full of fear for me. I close my eyes and concentrate on Jayfeather- he will be the easiest because I already know him. I feel wind rushing through my fur, pushing out moons of dust, pulling in the sunlight I have not felt in seasons. I hear Hollyleaf gasp in wonder and amazement at my transformation; then time stops itself. I open my eyes, and I am in a meadow.

All of a sudden, a slender, orange, tabby she-cat with thick fur, white paws, and amber eyes pads up behind me, on quiet paws. "Mother!" I rush forward and nuzzle her, drawing in her scent with every breath. "I can't believe it is you! What happened?" I look up into her amber eyes in confusion. Her eyes are brimming with tears; I hope they are of happiness.

"Oh, my son!" She relaxes her head on my neck. I feel tears dripping down from her chin to my neck. "I am so sorry that I couldn't visit you earlier! After you died," She takes a deep breath to steady herself and to hold back the tears while she talks. "we had to leave the lake. We traveled to the mountains. I later watched from The Tribe of Endless Hunting as some of the cats from later generations traveled down to the forest where the Clans' original home was. At the time, the Clans were rouges and they knew nothing of Clans or Tribes. But my point is, the Clans are related to us! Two of our own became a leader- Gray Wing became Graywing then Graystar of Windclan! His brother, Clear Sky, became Sky, founder and leader of Skyclan! Sky's son became Thunder, founder and leader of Thunderclan! There is Tribe blood in many cats of the Clans!" Her teary face breaks into a wide grin. She looks down at me like I am supposed to understand what she is getting at. When she looks at my eyes and realizes I have no clue what she is hinting, she sighs.

"Mother, what are you saying? How does this help me?" Her face looks crest-fallen. A bird caws loudly as it flies above us- making me and mother both jump.

"Son, I approve of you being, mates with Hollyleaf, especially since she is Jay's Feather's new sister." I gap at her in astonishment. My mouth is like a gaping cave, allowing any bugs in; and they definitely take the invitation. I start hacking and my mother looks at me in worry before patting my back with her tail, like she did when I was a kit. I hack and hack before a furry, slimy, disgustingly brown fur-ball lands right in front of me. My mother lightly pushes me over to a stream in the middle of the meadow. I gulp down water until the taste of bile is no longer resting on my tongue. When I look back up at my mother, I have to ask two questions.

"Jay's Feather is Jayfeather?! And you knew about me and Hollyleaf!?" My eyes are wide in horror and much confusion. My mother's eyes are slightly cloudy in confusion also, but she still answers my questions.

"Yes, Jay's Feather is Jayfeather; I am surprised you didn't know that."

"Well Jay's Feather was not blind! I think I would know if my best friend was blind!"

"Still, oh whatever. No, I did not know about you and Hollyleaf until a few sunrises ago." I relax, knowing my mother didn't see me and Hollyleaf do anything.

"What is going on, mother? I am sorry, but I am kind of in a hurry to save a cat from drowning." I see sadness flash in my mother's eyes again, but also acceptance.

"I know, my love. Time for the Clans has paused until you get to where you need to go."

"Mother, why am I here? And why are you here? You never visited me before! I was left in the darkness for seasons with no-one but Rock to keep me company. That cat knows _way_ to many stories!" My eyes get cloudy when I start to remember the stories he told me over and over and over! Geez, I finally cracked after hearing for the gazillionth time what the first sunset for the Clans looked like. At least he never told that story again! I feel guilty though.

"Fallen Leaves, I am here to give you your new life." She steps forward and places her muzzle on the top of my neck. "Starclan and The Tribe of Endless Hunting, I wish for you to give him a new life because he has a new destiny. He died to young. Part of his destiny was to die, the other part was to live again, save an innocent young cat, and have a real mate. Ancestors, I wish for you to take away his name, because it no longer stands for what he is. You are now Fallenleaf. Use your new life wisely." My mother touches my head with her muzzle again. I feel my heart racing, actual fur, warmth radiating off of me, and I feel the wind ruffling my fur again. I am alive once more.

* * *

**I did my research on them and the leader stuff was true. Check them out on Warrior wiki.**

**Part two will be out hopefully tomorrow. You still probably won't find out if she makes it for a few more chapters though.**

**Would you guys like the chapter after next in Hollyleaf, Cherrypaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, or Ivypool's point of view?**

**Rainfilly: Thanks for that! I tried to fix both of them and I tried to make this chapter more descriptive. Did it work? Thanks for following!**

**meow: Thanks so much! Glad it's your favorite! Sorry for the wait... Yeah, I've already read Crookedstar's Promise but I don't recall that part. Hmm, time to re-read it.**

**Pearlfeather: HAHA! You are in suspense again! Yeah, sorry about that. Don't worry though, this series isn't close to an end yet. Yes, I mean series. **

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. Anybody that says otherwise will meet my cat, Whitepaw, who will claw you if I shine the red light on you. I should really make her a warrior soon; according to the vet, her one-year birthday was a week or two ago. That means she is 12 moons old. _That_ means if I think her training is good, she can become a warrior.**


	16. Fallenleaf's POV part two

**Meow: I like the name, Meadowstream. Um, I just assumed. Hehe, oh well. Thanks for the cat! I will use him/her later. Please write a description for it. Lol.**

**Pearlfeather: Oh, you were talking about my cat. Oops, guess I shouldn't have a Whitekit and a Whitepaw. Her name is now Whitetail, for the white on the tip of her tail.**

**Pumpkinfur: Ahh! Not the evil book jacket! Yeah, I have Whitetail, Whiteclaw, Leopardkit, Calicokit, Midnightpaw, Lilyfur, Spottedpelt, Mike, Ike, Sunshine, Spottedback, Fireblaze, and many more that I can't think of right now. I had Angelwing, Fluffyfur, Whitepaw (Before I was even born that was her name, and no-one knew of Warriors). R.I.P. Angelwing, Fluffyfur, and Whitepaw who was very very very very old. And I mean very.**

**Pumpkinfur: Lol! I like Fallen Leaves, when I remember him, but Jayfeather is one of my all-time favorites.**

**Rainfilly: Thanks. Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Brightpaw: Oh shush! *sticks out tongue and hisses playfully* Where were you at 8? See you later.**

**Spottedfur: Thanks. ;) Yeah, I think so. I have a poll now though, that way I can get an over-all view.**

* * *

I know my mother and I don't have much time left because I am starting to fade already. "Mother, wait! I have so much to tell you!" I howl, looking into my mother's eyes.

"Trust me. We will see each other again. Right now you must go save Fox." I can hear despair in her voice as she forces out the words. Suddenly, her voice gets hard and her eyes are black stones. "_The Spirit pushed by the Breeze and the White will return the favor to the Breeze by revealing the truth__. _Goodbye, my son. We will meet again. May The Tribe of Endless Hunting guide you until our paths meet once more." There are tears in her eyes as she says good-bye, and I know there are tears in my eyes, also.

"Good-bye mother. I love you." I whisper, and then I fade completely.

When I open my eyes, I am standing in front of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, I_vypool, and a cat about the same age as Fox. Everyone looks up in surprise when I appear. "Jayfeather, you have to help us! Fox is trapped in the tunnels and it is flooding because of the earlier rain! She can't swim!" I see fear and horror race across the face of the cat that looks like Fox, I assume that she is Fox's sister- Cherrypaw. Jayfeather looks up in surprise at me, and his eyes go clear for a few heartbeats._

_"Fallen Leaves!" His eyes meet mine and I have a sudden revelation. __He can see me!_

_"It's Fallenleaf now. No time though! Fox could be drowning as we speak!" All the cats spring into action at my words._

_"Dovewing, locate Dapplepaw." Lionblaze commands. Her eyes go foggy for a heartbeat, then they return to normal. I blink in surprise when I hear Fox's clan name._

"Found her!"

"Bring us to her!" Dovewing races off in the direction of the tunnels, and I only hope that Dovewing is very accurate. We start racing after the grey she-cat. I hear Jayfeather hiss in pain and annoyance from behind. I stop and turn around, to see Jayfeather's paw caught in a bramble thicket. He slipped on the wet ground. I rush back and help him pry his paw loose. When we get it out, we start running again. Finally, we get to the tunnels and Dovewing stops.

"She is moving around in there, but I think it is just the current. She is at the bottom of a tunnel. We need to find a hole in the top to get through. We split up and start searching for an opening. I go with Jayfeather to keep him from falling in. We search and search before we hear Dovewing call out, "I found an opening near where she is!" We race over to where Dovewing is. "She's down there." She points with her paw to a big gaping hole. I can see water not even a tail-length from the surface. "I will go in and get her." She starts to move to the hole before I put out my tail to stop her.

"I will go down there. I know the tunnels better than any of you, and I am used to the _natural_ darkness." I see Jayfeather about to protest, but realizes I said natural. He quickly shuts his mouth. "Lionblaze, be prepared to grab her scruff. I won't be able to drag her out on my own." Lionblaze nods, and I plunge myself into the deep abyss of the tunnels. _I hope Hollyleaf got out okay._

* * *

**Sorry it was short, I was in a hurry. Please check out my poll on my profile! I won't update till I get a good answer.**

**Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 and Brightpaw don't own Warriors. jayleaf1 also doesn't own Brightpaw. Anyone that says other wise will have all of my cats sick them. Read Pumpkinfur's response for more information.**


	17. Is she okay?

**Okay, if any of you saw the chapter before this that I posted an hour ago... APRIL FOOLS! Did you all actually think I would discontinue this story? Of course not! I made a promise to myself to make a series, and I do not plan on breaking the promise.**

**Brightpaw: The power of the red light! All hail the red light!**

* * *

(Cherrypaw POV)

I can't believe it! Fox is drowning, or already dead, and there is nothing I can do about it! Fallenleaf just descended into the tunnels to get my sister, but it might be too late. I start pacing around, but I know I am not doing anything to help with. I look up at the sky to see all the clouds are gone, and the sun is shining brightly. I glance over at all the other cats; Dovewing is concentrating, Lionblaze is pacing, Ivypool looks worried and concerned, and Jayfeather is concentrating.

"Cherrypaw, Lionblaze, Ivypool! I need your help to find some herbs; we need tansy, yarrow, thyme, and chamomile." Jayfeather barks out orders.

"I will find tansy." I meow.

"Yarrow for me." Lionblaze says and pads away.

"I'll get chamonile." Ivypool walks away, in search of her herb. I run off in a different direction, searching for tansy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I race back to the tunnels, with tansy in my mouth. I am carefully holding the herbs in my teeth, making sure not to break the outer layer and lose all of the precious juices. I run around trees, through ditches, and over logs. I hiss in pain when I land on my paw wrong after jumping a log, but I keep going. I finally reach where I last saw Jayfeather, and I notice that everybody is here except for Fallenleaf and Fox.

"They are coming!" Dovewing mews loudly, jolting me back to reality. I peer over her shoulder to see Fallenleaf's head appearing in the opening. In his jaws, is my littermate. Lionblaze pushes me away and takes Fox's scruff out of Fallenleaf's grip. He slowly hauls my sister up and onto solid land.

"Cherrypaw! Start licking her fur the wrong way to warm her up. Ivypool, carefully pry open Fox's jaws and leave them open." I pad over to my sister and lie down next to her, sharing my body warmth with her. I start to lick her fur the wrong way while Jayeather dribbles some yarrow into my sister. Soon she is awake, and retching on her paws. I keep licking her. With my body heat, the licking, and the sun's warmth, I know that Fox is warming up gradually. She tilts her head to one side after she is finished throwing up all the water. When she catches sight of me, her eyes widen in happiness.

"Cherrypaw!" She croaks. She goes to stand, but falls back down. That is the first time I realize her back leg is bound up, keeping her leg from moving.

"What happened?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"I shattered my leg." She replies back, weakly. I keep licking her fur, and she suddenly starts coughing feebly, startling me very much.

"Here, eat the herbs." Jayfeather pushes the tansy, thyme, and chamomile towards her. Suddenly, the bushes behind us rustle, and a black cat slowly emerges.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwhah! Sorry about a short chapter, I wanted to update today and I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. I will tyr to update over the weekend. **

**Happy Easter (or anything else) and Happy April Fools!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns Warriors. JK! April Fools Joke!**


	18. The journey home

**Sorry about such a long time of no writing! I was busy with ****school. Good news is that I am finally on vacation though! If every day is like today though, I will never be able to write again. I will try to update again next week though, if I don't die first.**

**meow: I think I am sort of doing something like that. Thanks for the review and help!**

**books are awesome699: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Pumpkinfur: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOL! There, I am helping you take the meaning out of it also! No, I didn't see it. :( Nice, I love to change my cats names also! ;)**

**Dancing in Moonlit Rain: Hi Rainfilly! It's fine, I don't update soon. I'm trying to show not tell, I really am.**

**Petalfall: Thanks! You are so welcome, I know how FFN can be confusing...**

**Neonluminosity: Hehe. And I finally updated so you can see. Yay!**

* * *

(Lionblaze POV)

"Here, eat the herbs." I watch as my brother pushes a few herbs to Fox as she tries to warm up. A cool breeze whispers around my ears, and a sudden noise appears behind me. I see everyone else whirl around to find out what is there (except for Jayfeather and Fox), and I follow suit. In the darkening light, I wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me, because I see in front of me a black cat with green eyes.

"Hollyleaf!" A drenched Fallenleaf exclaims in happiness. He runs over to the black she-cat and starts to lick her all over. "You're okay! What happened to you?" He starts to lick her fur in anxiety. It is taking a while to set in who the black cat is while she pushes him away with her tail.

"Of course I'm okay, mouse-brain! I can take care of myself!" Hurt is evident in Fallenleaf's eyes as he is pushed away, but I don't take into notice because I realize who the cat standing in front of me is.

"Hollyleaf! You are alive!" I shout from happiness. I rush forward and bury my nose in her fur so I can breathe in her scent again. "I thought you died in the tunnels!" She licks my side in a comforting sort of way.

"Lionblaze! Oh, I've been so worried! How is the Clan?"

"It's okay. Prey is starting to get scarcer as it does every leaf-fall, but we still survive! How are _you_?" I ask over-enthusiastically.

"I'm-" Hollyleaf starts to answer.

"Sorry, but can we get the half-drowned apprentice back to camp?" My brother asks sarcastically. My fur warms up considerately.

"R-right. Sorry." I pad back over to the shivering Fox and pick her up by the scruff. "Let's go," I mumble through lots of fur.

"I… can walk… on… my own." *cough*

"No, you can't! You still have a shattered leg and are likely to pass out." Jayfeather replies slightly harsh. Fallenleaf proceeds to get under the young cat and I gently arrange her on his back. "Come on, let's go." We slowly walk back to camp with me on one side of Fallenleaf, Ivypool on the other side. Dovewing is in front with Jayfeather close behind. Cherrypaw is behind us with Hollyleaf even farther behind.

After many long heartbeats, we finally get to the thorn tunnel. "Bring her to my den. Then Fallenleaf, Hollyleaf, go with Dovewing to Firestar's den; I expect him to want to see you both. I will be there soon." Dovewing and Jayfeather push through the thorn tunnel and attempt to move much of the brambles away in the process. As we push through the tunnel, all the cats grooming themselves before bed look up in surprise and hostility.

"THE MURDERER IS BACK!" A random cat yowls.

"A freaky cat!"

"A DEAD CAT!" The whole camp erupts with accusations while the walls only make it worse.

"SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!" A fuming medicine cat screams. Everyone obeys because no-one ever wants to make Jayfeather mad, hehe. Every head turns as the Thunderclan leader pads from his den looking roused from a deep sleep.

(Firestar POV)

A sudden racket in the clearing wakes me up from an excellent dream about me catching a mouse. I move out of my warm nest, trying not to wake Sandstorm in the process, and out into the chilly leaf-fall air. An outraged yell makes my clan shut-up, and immediately I know the only other cat able to get the clan to shut up so easily is Jayfeather. I walk out of the cave, and the heads of the clan-mates turn to face me. I turn towards the voice of Jayfeather to find the most un-likely pair of cats in the clearing. There is an angry Jayfeather, Dovewing, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Cherrypaw, a strange cat I haven't met before, a cat for the most part I believed innocent and exiled, and a black cat I thought to be dead. "Hollyleaf!" I race down from the Highledge and to the black she-cat. Jayfeather lightly pushes me away to lead the strange cat with Fox on his back to the medicine-cat den. The thorn-tunnel rustles once more and out appears a cat also sent into his exile in a way, a she-cat I thought I would never see again, and another cat.

* * *

**Who do you think the new cats are?**

**Please don't harass me about such a short chapter, the next one will be out soon, I promise. No more than 5 chapters left! Then the new book after a while! Ugh, to many series'.**

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. Anyone that says otherwise will have to convince my school administrator ,or whoever else controls this stuff, that 4 months of Summer than 2.5 would be better for everyone. Good luck with that!**


	19. She is strong The End

**SURPRISE! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK! But don't fear, there will be a new book in about a month or earlier. Why so long? Because I am going to try to finish the book before I write it, and since I'm now on vacation, it might be possible!**

**I also have a poll on my profile now. Please vote on it! If you can't see or vote on the poll and you would like to do so, here is the question- **Would you like me to do a story on the lives of Cherrypaw, Dapplepaw, and Whitekit from the time they were born to the time they were apprenticed?

**You can answer "yes" or "no".**

**I also have another question- Would you like me to do just a short-story on how Whitekit died?**

**I would like to thank everybody who has ever reviewed here! You guys are the reason that I am writing this chapter right now!**

**Special thanks to brightpath123, books are awesome699, Wolftacox, Neonluminosity, Mossystar, I-ship-ConKriKarKri-at-1-time, for following and favoriting this story! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

(Dovewing POV)

The Clan's attention moves from this strange group of cats, I call it 'The Rescue Party' in my head, to something behind us. Slowly I turn around. Two cats I have never seen before are in the camp entrance, staring at all the cats in wonder. "Ravenpaw! Princess! You guys are okay!" Firestar is leaping down the Highledge and lands lightly on the ground, running our way.

"Mom! Dad!" Lilypaw and Larkpaw emerge out of the apprentice den to see what all the commotion is about, and see their parents finally. Before I can even blink, they are rubbing against their parents like they will never see each other again.

"Firestar!" Ravenpaw and Firestar touch noses in greeting again. "I'm sorry to interrupt this… event," His eyes scan our group in obvious bewilderment. "But Princess is finally better, and we were wondering if we could join your clan?"

"Of course you can!"

"Firestar, do you really think it is a good idea to take in a rouge, a kittypet," Princess' fur ruffles in anger at the word. "And their kits? What will the other leaders say?" Spiderleg asks arrogantly.

"Shut your mouth, Spiderleg!" All of Ravenpaw and his kits' friends meow in obvious resentment. I don't really know what to make of Ravenpaw since I never knew him, but I know from stories that he was loyal to his clan before he went into hiding, and his kits are loyal too. If her family is loyal, Princess will be loyal to. I sense Jayfeather moving beside me, and Lionblaze walks carefully to the medicine cat's den with Ivypool and Cherrypaw on either side of him.

"Firestar, can we talk to you in your den?" Our leader seems to pull himself out of a daze when I meow quietly to him the question.

"Of course. Follow me. Ravenpaw, Princess, you can stay in the clearing until I am ready to discuss with you what is going on." At a trot, Firestar leads Fallenleaf, Hollyleaf, and I to his den on Highledge. Once we get into his den, Firestar gestures with his tail for us all to sit down. He sits in his own nest and watches me expectantly. I sigh and decide to get this over with.

"Firestar, Fox is innocent. What you think she did was an accident- a phenomenon. You can't-"I start but I am interrupted by the cat sitting right in front of me.

"I know this already." Surprise and rage flare throughout my body when he admits that he exiled a cat he knew to be innocent. I say nothing though, because this is the clan leader and we have other topics to discuss.

"Ok then." I know some agitation must of gotten into my voice, but I just plow on. "Fallenleaf" I indicate the male cat next to me. "Arrived while we were trying to figure out how to rescue Fox. He told us that the tunnels were flooding and that one of our apprentices was in there and that she couldn't swim. We sprinted towards the tunnels and then I had to find out where Fox was located. Once I found out where she was in the tunnels, Fallenleaf jumped into the tunnels and pulled her out with the help of Lionblaze. Jayfeather gave Fox some herbs to help warm her up and other stuff. I think she will get sick though because it is Leaf-fall right now and she was drenched. While Jayfeather was fixing her, Hollyleaf appeared. Shortly after that, we came back to camp. And here we are now." I take a deep breath because I said all of that in three breaths. After I regain my breath, Fallenleaf asks my leader a question.

"May we join your clan?" Firestar looks very hesitant so I help.

"They _did_ save an innocent cat's life."

"Alright, they may join. Now please send Ravenpaw and Princess up." We take the dismissal and leave to get some rest.

(The next morning)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Everyone heads into the camp clearing to see what our great leader wants. Once everyone is assembled, Firestar begins. "We have five cats wanting to join the clan. Ravenpaw, Princess, Hollyleaf, and Fallenleaf, please step forward." They oblige. "Warriors of Starclan, these cats would like to join our clan, and they have proven themselves worthy of it."

"Not the kittypet." Whispers Spiderleg under his breath.

"Ravenpaw, please step forward. I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ravenpaw's eyes twinkle in excitement because he has waited countless moons for this. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenheart. Starclan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar rests his head on Ravenheart's.

"Ravenheart! Ravenheart!"

"Princess, please step forward." Her fur is ruffled in excitement also. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Softheart, for her kind heart and willingness to love."

"Softheart! Softheart!" Only part of the clan cheers, but Lilypaw and Larkpaw cheer the loudest like they did on Ravenheart's ceremony.

"Fallenleaf, please step forward. Warriors of Starclan, this cat has shown courage and he now wishes to join our clan. He has saved one of our cats, so I deem him worthy. Please accept Fallenleaf as a full member of Thunderclan."

"Fallenleaf! Fallenleaf!" Again, only part of the clan cheers.

"Hollyleaf, please step forward. Warriors of Starclan, this cat has shown courage and she now wishes to join our clan. She regrets events of the past and is ready to serve my clan once more. She has saved one of our cats, so I deem her worthy. Please accept Hollyleaf as a full member of Thunderclan."

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" Part of the clan cheers.

"Even though Fox is thought to of attempted murder, we are wrong. What happened that night was a phenomenon that only Starclan can explain. From this moment on, she is Dapplepaw once more."

"Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!"

(Firestar POV)

After the cheers have stopped, I descend the Highledge and trot towards the medicine cat's den. I push my way through the lichen covering the entrance.

"Firestar? What are you doing here?" Jayfeather asks. Cherrypaw looks up from sitting next to Dapplepaw's nest.

"I have come here to do a ceremony for Dapplepaw. I know I announced her name to the clan outside, but this will make it official. Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Dapplepaw, for her courage in hard times and her honesty."

"Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" Cherrypaw whispers.

"How is she?" I address the medicine cat.

"She has a shattered leg and greencough." I glance at the sleeping cat and she coughs feebly in her sleep.

"Will she live?" I ask timidly. If she died before I could apologize, I would never forgive myself.

A new light is ablaze in Jayfeather's pale blue eyes. "Of course she will. She has already proven herself to be a stubborn cat."

* * *

**;( I will miss this book and all of my fans, but I am glad that this series is not yet over! Keep checking my profile for the next book!**

**Now for the last time on this book- the disclaimer. ;(**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors, but she does own these stories. ;(**


End file.
